Cardiovascular and cerebrovascular disease is a general term for diseases occurring in heart blood vessels and brain blood vessels, and are generally referred to as ischemic or hemorrhagic disease in heart, brain and systemic tissues caused by hyperlipidemia, blood viscosity, atherosclerosis, hypertension, etc. It is a common disease that seriously threatens the health of human beings, especially middle-aged and senile people aged above 50 years old. Even with the most advanced and improved treatment methods, more than 50% of survivors of cerebrovascular accidents cannot live completely on their own. The number of people that die from cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases every year all over the world is as high as 15 million, ranking first among all causes of death.
At present, the majority of medicaments commercially available for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases are western medicines, they are compromised by certain deficiencies, such as proneness to generate medicament resistance. Although it is an anti-arrhythmic treating medicament, it can also cause arrhythmia itself, and these drugs have serious toxity.
Patent: a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, patent number is CN201310297384.3, it is disclosed that: a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, which belonging to the technical field of Chinese herbal medicine preparations, and the technical problem to be solved is to provide a kind of an easy-to-carry and easy-to-take traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases; the technical solution adopted is: a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, comprising the following raw materials listed according to weight portions: 0.04-0.07 g of calculus bovis, 0.5-1.5 g of dried body of scorpion, 0.8-1.2 g of Notoginseng Radix Et Rhizoma, 0.05-0.15 g of cornu saigae tataricae powder, 1-4 g of ground beetle, 0.5-1.5 g of radix salviae miltiorrhizae and 0.8-1.6 g of lignum millettiae; the present invention related to a medicament is used for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and characterized by small volume, low dose, few adverse effect, and being easy to carry and take.
Patent: salvianolic acid composite for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and liver diseases, and application thereof, Patent No. CN200510094596.7, it is disclosed that: a composition composing of salvianolic acid and basic amino acid, or an alkaline glucose derivative, it has synergistic effects on the treatment of the cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and the liver diseases; the alkaline amino acid is selected among arginine, lysine or histidine. The alkaline glucose derivative is selected from meglumine or glucosamine.
Patent: application of low molecular weight fucoidan in the preparation of medicaments for treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, paten No. CN200610140395.0, it is disclosed that: the application of low molecular weight fucoidan in the preparation of medicaments treating cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, especially the medicaments for treating ischemic cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases. The low molecular weight fucoidan in the present invention may be obtained through the degradation of fucoidan extracted from kelp, Ascophyllum nodosum, sea tangle, kelp or chorda, preferably through the degradation of the fucoidan oextracted from kelp, with a molecular weight of 8,000 to 100,000.